1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) display device, and, more particularly, to an LED display device in which two pixels share one common capacitor, to reduce the area occupied by each pixel, thereby being capable of facilitating manufacture of a display panel having high resolution and high definition.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pixels of an LED display device each includes a driving switching element, which is a current regulating element. The current driving capability of such a driving switching element is greatly influenced by the threshold voltage of the driving switching element. For this reason, it is important to correct current driving capability deviation among driving switching elements of pixels, for an enhancement in picture quality of the display device. For such a function, a large number of switching elements and a large number of capacitors should be formed at each pixel. As a result, pixel size is inevitably increased. This causes many restrictions in manufacturing a panel having high resolution.